Letters of Longing  POTO
by Baka Eris
Summary: Christine Daae has been hearing rumors of the wretched Phantom of the Opera's death, and though she's been wed to the Vicomte De Chagny for some time now, she finds herself wishing that these rumors not be true. And with quite a passion at that.
1. All Those Mempries

It had been some time since Christine and Raoul had wed. The night had been long, and cold, instead of the joyous and triumphant night Christine had thought it would be. Ever since that night, that long and suspenseful night when she had freed herself and Raoul from the Phantom.

Rumors were going around, rumors that he was dead, though Christine didn't believe them. She surprised herself by wanting so much as to not believe them. In a way, besides all that she had been through, she loved him. Loved him with such a passion, that not even Raoul would understand. And he didn't. Not since the night she had mysteriously disappeared and come back the next morning.

She was happy with Raoul, in a way. He took care of her and made her feel safe no matter what the cost. He spoiled her with riches, which she didn't really need, but the thought was nice.

However, no matter what, she always found herself thinking about the Phantom and his whereabouts at the end of the day. Sometimes she would step out onto the balcony when Raoul was sleeping and recall all the wonderful yet sometimes scary memories of being with him.

The sweet and mesmerizing sound of his voice when she slept in her room of the Opera Populaire at night. His haunting but beautiful lair on the shore of the underground lake, surrounded by candles and sheets of his music. His playing music to her on the organ when she woke that most unfortunate morning, knowing she must return to her normal life.

Sometimes she even wept over her decision of leaving him behind. Raoul would wake to the sound of her cries and go to be at her side, clueless as to what was wrong because she would not tell him.

"Christine! My Christine, what has got you so upset, my dear?" She would shake her head and wave him away, wiping at the tears streaming down on her cheeks.

She would never forgive herself, and when she went back to bed after her weepings she would wonder if _he _would ever forgive her.

This thought is what spiked her most deepest depths of interest one night, while she sat in her mourning on the balcony. She remembered the Populaire being rebuilt, and wondered if he ever went back to living beneath it.

She recalled all the notes that he used to send to people of the Populaire, and outside it. It was his favorite use of communication. She smiled briefly and suddenly, she had an idea.

Struck with hope, she walked quickly to her vanity and opened the drawer, pulling blue ink, a quill pen, and writing paper from it. She sat down once again at the table on the balcony and a thought struck her. Who would she send it to? Who would know how to get it to the Phantom if possible?

She sat in thought of this question, and reminded herself of Madame Giry. Her old ballet instructor in the end had known the Phantom personally! But did she still work at the theater? She decided she'd take the chance, and began to write, first on the envelope, addressing the note to _Opera Ghost _and filled in the Opera Populaire's mailing information. She then filled in her own onto the envelope, and quickly began to scribble onto the paper.

First, a quick note. Should this letter actually come into possession of the desired person, I would be greatly thankful for whoever it might have been to get it there. If not, then I have struck entirely misfortunate.

Erik,

It may be hard to believe, but yes, I am indeed Christine Daaé writing this letter to you now, and the purpose of it, is to inform you that I ever do miss you dearly. I never figured I would give you a second thought, and I know it may hurt to know that, but it is the truth. Ever since I gave you that second thought, I have missed you so. Your music, your voice, your strong embrace. Your mystery! It has been so long my dear.

I have heard rumors of your being dead. I've secretly hoped like mad they are not true. When I told you I loved you Erik, I did not lie to you. And now, I find myself thinking of how much a fool I was! Oh, that night, that night of pure agony!

I thought I could be happy with Raoul, at the time it seemed what was right. But I am doubting myself, Erik. Should you receive this letter, I anxiously wait your response.

Your Loving Christine

She lay the quill down and fit the folded letter into the envelope. She would have it delivered tomorrow!

She was surprised at herself once again, for possibly having a way to contact Erik. She anxiously hid the letter in her jewelry box, and slipped off to bed. Surely someone would know how to get the letter to him, should he still be living under the theater.

She went to sleep that night, hoping dreadfully that she would get a reply once she sent off her letter tomorrow. If the rumors were to be true, and the Phantom really was dead, Christine wouldn't know what she would do.

Weep? Surely. Regret? Everything she never did. Forget? Never.

It would be hard. Living a life eternally confusing her husband, and regretting for the rest of her time.

Though she would do it. She would weep for a good reason, wether anyone else think it so, should anyone else know.

Dreaming of sheet music and red scribbled hand writing, she woke in a sweat and terrible loss of breath several times. She soothed herself by humming his song, Music of the Night, and drifted off finally into a deep, dreamless sleep, anxious of what was to happen in the next week of two.


	2. Taking Chances

When Christine woke, she found herself rushing around to get into town. "Raoul, dear. I must go into town for a few hours! I'll be back soon though!" "Oh, are you sure you don't want me to com along?" "No!" She blushed at answering a bit quickly. "Uhm, no. Of course not. I'm a big girl, dear. I can do it." "Alright then.."

She dressed and slipped her letter from her vanity drawer, pretending to spritz herself with perfume. "I shan't be long dear." She slipped the letter under her cloak, and left the room before Raoul could say a word.

She ran quickly down the road. She was much to anxious to try and catch a driver. She hurried along down the roads and finally came to the Opera Populaire, slipping inside. She ran to find the managers office. She had thought she was going to simply mail the blasted thing. Though, she was finding herself much too impatient. She slipped into the office, finding it empty, and left the letter on the desk.

Leaving quickly, she came up with a list of things to do in town to occupy herself. After all...She had told Raoul she'd be gone a few hours.

...

The show had just started, and the music was flowing through the halls of the opera house. A shadow danced among shadows, making its way towards the hall the would lead him to the doorways of the Boxes in the theater. Stopping at Box Five, he nodded at the elderly woman that always kept his Box. "Good evening, Madame." "Good evening Monsieur."

She opened the door and he noticed the smile on her face seemed to be exceptionally happier than normal. He decided to pass it by, and sat in his normal spot, at the left end. Keeping himself from being seen, he watched the performance. He was pleased, for once. The dancers seemed like they actually practiced, and the singers were better but not exquisite.

When the performance was done, he decided that he needn't pay a visit to the managers. On his way out, he noticed a small envelope. At first he thought that it might be his salary come early, but he was wrong.

Reading with disbelief the return address said Christine Daaé. At first he thought it was a joke, but he was wrong. He opened the envelope and sat back down at his seat to read the note.

When he finished, he suddenly felt his eyes tear up. He was receiving a letter, a letter from a person, which he had never thought he would hear from again. Could it be? Could she really wish for his reply, after the things he'd done?

He decided he would take the chance. He hurried from the Box, and down into the corridors, leading him to the staircase which would take him home. he urged himself on, faster and faster. He was well beyond excited now.

Removing his cloak quickly after poling himself across the lake in his boat, he sat down at his desk, and wrote.

Christine

A long time it has been! I never thought to hear from you my dear. Not after all I had done to you. Hearing from you has rather excited me! I don't understand however, why you decide to contact me now? I understand your haunting memories, as I have had the same. Every night, I sit at my organ and wonder, if you ever would forgive me and my horrible mistakes.

It is of my honor to send you my reply, and I hope you are not to wait long to receive it. For my dearest Christine, I miss you more than you can imagine. The night I let you and Raoul free. I have regretted it more than anything. Though, I'm sure that neither you or I figured you would feel the way you do now. Should you have had the same feelings then, I would have kept you with me in a heart beat.

Please, do reply quickly Christine. And do not get yourself caught. I know it must be a pain to hide letters and feelings from a husband that I am assuming you no longer wish is your husband?

A Rambling Phantom,

Erik

Oh, how excited he was! He had regretted from that night on, letting her slip from his embrace! And now she was telling him she missed it! Oh happy day! He smiled to himself, and actually began to cry. It had been so long! He must get the letter to Madame Giry at once!

With that, he slid his cloak back over his shoulders, and lept back into the boat. He soon got across the lake, and made his way to Madame Giry's room.

When he got there his breath came fast and he knocked on the door. She opened it up, smiling and holding out her hand, as if she already knew he was giving her something. He handed her the note and smiled, catching his breath. "I shall have it to her by tomorrow morning Monsieur." He nodded and she nodded back, closing the door. He turned around and took in a deep breath.

She must have already known. She must have been the one to leave it in his box.

How did she know where to send it? Did she know it would get to him? How did she even know he was here? He guessed she was just taking chances. Just like he was, replying to her messages and possibly getting her into trouble. That fop Raoul. Damn him for breaking them up! Some day...Some day he would die on the behalf of the Phantom. And no one would miss him. Should Christine ever leave him.

Though that was hoping, and Erik did not hope. Hope lead to childish things, and Erik was a grown man! He would not become any less, just for hope.

Suddenly tired after his hyper rant, he yawned and began descending the staircase again. At the end he climbed into the boat, and poled himself over to the other side.

Removing his cloak and falling into his bed, he wrapped himself in silk sheets, suddenly anxious to see what would happen tomorrow. His eye lids grew heavy, and he took the mask from his face, laying it on a small table next to his music box. He lay his head onto his pillow and fell into dreams of Christine and her beautiful voice.


	3. Late Night Visitors

Christine sat on the balcony once again, looking to the stars, images and memories dancing in her mind of the Opera Populaire and her time working there. Her mysterious disappearances when she slipped off to see her Phantom and listen to him sing to her.

She sighed and wonder idly if her letter ever got to him. She would be devastated if all those rumors were true. Or maybe he just didn't live beneath the theater any longer. Maybe he was off, living a new life. Maybe he found...another woman.

The thought pained her and a tear slipped from her eye. Maybe he was happy, finally happy with someone other than herself. Maybe, just maybe.

Suddenly, she heard a soft whisper from the ground below. She stifled a sigh and peeked over the edge. With a soft gasp she realized who she was looking at in the darkness of the night.

There stand Madame Giry, her old ballet instructor, and in her hands, she held a note.

A smile spread across her face and she was filled with hope and excitement. She whirled around and pranced carefully across the room not to wake Raoul. She slipped through the door and hurried downstairs, opening the front door.

Madame Giry smiled, and stepped forward, taking Christine into a tight embrace. "Madame! It has been so long! It is a great privilege to see you again!" "Yes, my child, how you've grown!" Christine smiled and sighed. "Yes, but alas. I am not as happy as I thought I might would be." "How so my child?" She looked into the eyes of the wise woman. "Ah, nothing. I don't suppose you appreciate being up so late. What brings you here?" "I have a note for you, Madame." She handed Christine the note, and smiled as the surprised expression spread over Christine's face.

"Is it...from _him_?" She asked, amazed that her chances were worth the taking. She nodded, a smile of her own spreading over her fragile lips. "Yes, my dear, and may I add, he was very excited to have gotten your letter yesterday evening. I made sure he found it his Box during last nights performance. The managers came to me, expecting me to know what to do with it. And I did."

Christine took her into another warm embrace and beamed with happiness. "Oh thank you Madame! Thank oh so much! I don't know how I could ever repay you!" Madame Giry hushed Christine, and she blushed, remembering her husband just above them, thankfully still sleeping.

"You shan't need to thank me, my dear. Just be sure, that you make the right decision this time." Christine smiled and nodded. "I shall keep your advice at heart, Madame. Thank you again for coming to me tonight!" Madame nodded again and smiled, leaving Christine as she tip-toed back into the house and upstairs, quietly finding her way back out onto the balcony.

She opened the letter carefully and began reading.

A few moments later, tears came to her eyes after reading the note. He missed her! Oh he missed her! Just as much as she missed him, maybe even more! What a triumphant feeling she had!

She ran to her vanity and pulled out her writing tools again, and wrote yet another note.

My Sweet Erik,

I had never imagined that I would regret that night, but as every night goes by, I find myself regretting leaving you more and more. I do forgive you for your mistakes. Oh how I do! I don't understand why, because I would rather figure anyone else would pay no mind to this matter after everything. Maybe I'm a madwoman who knows? I will try my most best to keep this hidden from Raoul. You are right, I made a mistake by wedding him.

It was to my surprise that Madame Giry came to my doorstep tonight. She informed me of your surprise after getting my letter! I must say Monsieur that I am rather excited myself of learning that the rumors of your death are very much false! And very much surprised myself that you still wish to hear from me after my betrayal . Would you ever forgive ME Erik?

I simply cannot wait to hear from you again Monsieur!

With Love and Trust

Christine

She smiled and folded the letter into another envelope, though this time all she wrote on it was _Phantom, _Right in the middle of the envelope. She sighed and stretched, yawning softly. She slipped the letter into the drawer and decided, maybe, just maybe she would ask Monsieur Erik if she could join him at the Opera sometime. Of course, working around Raoul's plans, so that she could have the evening to herself, as far as he would know.

She suddenly had a feeling of guilt. She was sneaking behind this mans back, contacting another. Well...It honestly didn't matter. She didn't care for this man anymore. She found herself disgusted when she kissed him, or he her. She hated it when he grasped around her hips, or tried to show her affection in any physical way.

She hated hearing him call her 'dear' and 'darling'. She hated it!

And she was tired of it. Tired of his spoiling her, when she didn't need it. Tired of his trying too hard when she needed something.

She sighed and lay back down in the bed next to him, watching him sleep. Watched his chest rise and fall. She wondered if Erik ever planned on killing him. She smiled suddenly at the thought and surprised herself again.

She definetly planned on going back to see her Phantom. Wether it be anytime soon, or a month from now. She had a way to keep her letters from Raoul, and she knew Madame Giry would gladly deliver Erik's back to her. Though she did hate how she would have to interrupt her sleep just to deliver Erik's letters.

Sighing again, she closed her eyes, and wondered if the Phantom had dreamt of her like she did him. She decided she would ask about these things in her next letter.

Oh how excited she was! She was able to communicate with her Erik! She smiled to herself, and felt sleep wash over her mind as she drifted off into more dreams of Erik's fine facial features and amazing angelic voice. His sweet music and the sounds of his pipe organ.


	4. Musical Outburst

Sitting around in his lair, Erik sighed heavily. It wasn't time for the next performance, and he had nothing to do that would keep him busy until then. He wanted so much to get her letter. He would have gone straight to Madame Giry, if she weren't practicing the ballet with the performers. He couldn't just waltz in in front of everyone and demand a letter he wasn't even sure she had gotten yet.

He decided he'd waste some time, composing something random on his organ. He sat down heavily on the bench, and tapped his fingers on the keys. Suddenly the start of a melody filled his head, and exited his fingers, as he worked on the upcoming notes. He smiled to himself as the melody came to him. He closed his eyes and focused on the notes in his head. They weaved and intertwined, making a beautiful song fill the lair as he played. Lost in the thought of his music, he never realized the time slowly slipping away, and soon the sounds of a crowd interrupted his concentration, and he knew it was time.

"Ah, let the show begin." He smiled and quickly grabbed his cloak and gloves, hopped in the boat and made his journey up to the top and into the opera house. His Box was guarded by Madame Giry, as always. He smiled his hello's to her and she did the same as he walked past her in anticipation. He checked the small shelf on the wall but didn't find an envelope. He felt a strong sickness in his gut, but turned around to find it on the chair, and sighed a breath of relief.

Sitting down in his seat, he leaned against the wall and opened the letter, which smelled faintly of Christine's lovely perfume. It took him a few moments to read it, and he sighed with a slight giddy feeling.

A blush crossed over his cheeks, as he realized the feeling in his chest. His heart stammered slightly, and his head was fogged with thoughts of Christine's beautiful talented voice, and her eyes. Oh, her mesmerizing eyes! She had told him she forgave him, and this alone made him stutter through his thoughts. She found herself hating Raoul more and more each day. Oh how things were turning out for poor Erik!

The show went on, Erik not even noticing the dancers or the horrible singing of La Carlotta, which the managers still have not gotten rid of, despite his efforts of threat.

No, he wasn't thinking of these things. He was only thinking of Christine. She would soon be his again, he was sure of it! He didn't know why, but he had a feeling, and as much as he hated to hope, he was going to.

His heart fluttered and flew, and he found himself more and more comfortable with this feeling every minute.

Once the opera ended, Erik jumped up and went to the door, which was opened for him. "Monsieur!" Erik had been so caught up in getting home he hadn't even noticed Madame Giry, trying to catch his attention. "Monsieur, your salary is here." Madame handed him the little envelope which was his payment for the month, and he thanked her with a nod, quickly leaving her presence.

Madame shook her head with a smile. 'Such a love struck fool,' she thought.

As he climbed down through the catacombs of the opera house, he was soon home, across the lake, and sitting down, ready to write his next letter.

My Dear Christine

It fills me with pure bliss to know that you forgive me. I have worried of it since I got your first letter! I thought almost for a moment that you might just be contacting me out of pity. But that answer is clear now!

You are no madwoman Christine, this I can assure you. Yet, if you were, then it makes since for your to love me anyways, for I am a madman I'm sure some people would tell you so!

Christine, I could never deny you my company, wether you denied me or not. Forgiving you is not going to be hard.

Though it is hard to believe you are writing me, there you be, writing me these interesting and lovely letters.

I am most intrigued to hear from you, and I am most pleased that you are getting my letters quickly. Madame Giry never has failed to meet my commands thoroughly. I must admit, I was quite surprised to have gotten a letter from you my dear Christine. I am not ashamed of that.

Your Masked Mystery

Erik

He folded the note and slid into an envelope, sealing it with his red skull. Sighing, and sitting there for a moment, he thought of all that had happened in the last few days.

The love of his life had suddenly decided to contact him, after he so rudely tried to hang her betrothed, though he finds out that she wishes the mistake to be undone.

She had forgiven him for all he'd done, and mercifully requested his oncoming letters. How this was to be happening to him, he had not the slightest clue.

However, he didn't really care. For once, things were looking up in his wretched life, and he wasn't about to ruin it.

He felt as if for once he really mattered to someone. He had loved Christine, and still did, and it over joyed him to know that she thought so much of him just the same.

...

After delivering his letter to Madame Giry, Erik was not ready to sleep. He sat back down at his organ and focused on the piece he had started before the show. He played over what he already had memorized, and wrote it down on a piece of sheet music paper. He began where he left off and was sucked into his little world of music and triumph's in his mind.

His fingers glided over the notes, evolving the soon to be masterpiece, concentrating furiously. His head was filled with the music that pulsed into the lair loudly. It was a wonder the people of the opera house didn't hear him.

After hours of playing, and writing down his music, he began to feel exhausted quickly. This is when he decided to call it a night, and head off to the solitude of sleeping darkness.

Taking off his mask, he quickly climbed into the bed, under the silk sheets, and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Close Calls

"Raoul, do leave me alone, please." Christine pushed him away and avoided another kiss. "Christine, what has gotten into you? I used to think you loved my kisses." Christine had become very much annoyed with Raoul and his ''lovable kisses''. She sighed and turned over in the bed. "Just go to sleep Raoul, please."

She heard his sigh of defeat, and turned over, quickly falling asleep within a few minutes. She smiled and waited for a moment, deciding wether or not he was really asleep. She decided he was and climbed out of the bed, and walked out onto the balcony. Looking over the edge, she caught glimpse of a shadow, waiting by her front door. She smiled and excitedly tip-toed through the room as she had done the night before, and skipped to open the front door.

She greeted Madame Giry and thanked her for her deliver again. They departed as Christine shut the door, and tip-toed back upstairs. She sat down on the balcony and read Erik's letter quickly. Smiling at his childish hand writing she opened her vanity and grabbed her supplies once again.

Erik

I've been thinking lately, and I know there are a few performances coming up in the next couple of days. Maybe I could join you...to see one? I'm sure it's been a while since you've had a woman accompany you in your Box. It would please me very much to join you! Besides, I haven't been to the Opera in ages! Raoul...Ever since everything happened...It's been kind of a sore spot.

Any how, my beloved Erik, do reply soon. Oh how I would love to see you. It's been so long, and I miss you so, as I have mentioned before.

Don't worry about Raoul, if I may join you, I will work around him.

Anxiously Waiting

Your Christine

P.S. Please, do hurry. Raoul...God he's gotten irritating.

She sighed and slipped the note into the envelope as always and hid it in her vanity. Suddenly, behind her, she heard Raoul stirring. She froze and watched him in the mirror of her vanity. He turned over and she saw his eyes open.

She gasped and he shot up. "Christine? What on earth are you doing up this late? Crying again? What is it this time?" He walked over to her and she shook her head. "Nothing Raoul, nothing. Go back to bed." "No, Christine I demand to know what keeps you up every night! I wake up and find you on the balcony, weeping your eyes out, yet you have no explanation for me? Why? Can you not trust me any longer?"

Christine sighed and shook her head. How impossible he was! It boiled her blood! "Raoul, go back to bed. I have no explanation for you." He sighed heavily and shook his head. "Come then, you will join me. These sleepless nights are not good for you, ma chéri." He grabbed her by the arm and drug her to bed.

Laying next to her, he pulled the blanket over them, and she sighed, turning over immediately, her back towards him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and she winced in disgust.

She hated this house, this mans embrace, this bed, this room! Oh God, how she wanted out of them! She held her tears until Raoul slept again, and wept in her mourning to be with her Phantom again. When she finally fell asleep she was not sure.

...

The sound of birds woke Christine, as she had left the balcony doors open. The birds chirped happily on the balconies railing on the outside. She sat up and stretched her arms and back. Looking over she saw Raoul sleeping soundly. "It must be early," she said to herself.

She sighed and left the bed for her wardrobe, pulling out disgustingly pink and yellow dresses. She sighed, settling on one she hated least, and slipped into it in the bathroom. She sighed, knowing she must leave something for him, so he knew of her whereabouts. She pulled her writing supplies from her vanity drawer and left him a small note, saying she would be back in a few moments.

She grabbed her letter for Erik and left the house, hurrying to the Opera house. She caught glance of Madame Giry. They had started meeting in front of the Opera house instead of her leaving the letters in the managers office. It just seemed like the easier option, considering they would eventually make their ways to her anyway.

They exchanged smiles, and Christine handed her the letter. Giving her a hug, Christine and Madame Giry departed. She then made her way to her favorite shop. She would buy a new gown for her night with Erik, should he accept her company.

She walked around the shop, looking at all the magnificent gowns of gold red and white. This was a more, gothic type of gown shop, and more Erik's taste. That's mostly why it was her favorite. She finally decided on a beautiful burgundy gown, laced heavily with black. She thanked the attendant and left the shop, her new dress, boxed up and in her possession.

Once she got home, she noticed that Raoul was still sleeping. She sighed in relief and looked for a place in her wardrobe to hide the gown. Sliding the box between two others, she decided it would have to be good enough until the night she and Erik decided on.

Raoul stirred from the bed behind her and she hurried, closing the wardrobes doors. She sighed as he rolled over, going back to sleep as she stood frozen.

Making her way downstairs, she walked through the living quarters, and sat down at the magnificent black grand piano. She touched a key, and listened to it's pitch fill the room. She wished she could play it. She could listen to Erik's music. It may not be played as well as he could play it, by far, but it was better than the absent humming of hers when she went to bed in the middle of the night.

She she touched different keys, she eventually went down the whole row of white and black pitch's in front of her. She sat there for a moment thinking. She heard Raoul stir again from upstairs and she froze, forgetting about the note she'd left on her vanity. She rushed up the stairs, and stopped just at the top of them, peeking into her room. She noticed he was not sleeping on the bed, but out on the balcony. She rushed inside the room and snagged the note.

He must not have noticed it. He must have heard her playing with the piano's keys. She sighed and threw the note into a waste paper basket. A close call surely, but she must be more careful.


	6. Bring A Mask

Erik rushed into Box Five, a bit early for the next performance. He had to be extra careful on the way here, but it was worth it, finding the letter on the seat next to his. He smiled widely, and sat down at his seat, opening the letter quickly. He was over joyed by what he read. She wanted to join him! In his Box! For a performance! Oh how lovely this was!

His heart beat quickly as he put the letter in it's envelope, and set it on the seat next to him. He would have her during the best performance he had seen yet, considering not many of them had been terribly wonderful since the new dancers were hired.

He watched with a smile on his face as the audience filled in and took seats of their own. Madame Giry knocked on his Box door and he welcomed her inside. "Ah, you are here." "Yes, my apologies Madame. I was a bit anxious for her next letter." Madame nodded and smiled.

She didn't need any more of an explanation. "Oh, Madame, would you mind fetching me something to write with? And paper, please?" "Certainly, Monsieur. I'm assuming you'd like an envelope?" He smiled and she turned to leave the room, not needing an answer.

He sat back down and sighed, watching the dancers trip over each other. he shook his head and furrowed his brow.

Obviously these fools were not ready for such a performance! Why let them on stage! Madame Giry got back to the Box with the paper and supplies he had asked for. Merci, Madame." "Votre accueil, Monsieur." He smiled and she left him in peace.

He ay the parchment on the chair next to him and wrote.

Christine

Forgive me dear if my hand writing is illegible! For I was anxious to reply to your message, and so I am writing this in my Box during a most horrid performance of "Il Muto". Though, If I am to finish this letter, if Madame Giry will allow it, it may get to you tonight! Which I increasingly hope for.

As of your last letter, I would absolutely love for you to come and join me for a night of opera! Music is an important part of life, ma chéri and it would be rather rude of me to deny you that music! If your situation should allow, I would prefer having you here with me, tomorrow night. The performance of Hannibal will be playing, and though it pains me to say this, the cast is rather good at the performance, though nothing else it seems. Such a pity for such a brilliant Opera house.

I am hoping this will not be hard to work around, considering the most unfortunate Raoul. Oh, and just to be sure of your keeping hidden, please, bring a mask. If thats not too much to ask of you.

If he does get too irritating mon amour, you know you can come to me, for any extra...help on the situation.

I cannot wait to see you ma chéri. It has been much too long.

Until Then

Erik

Suddenly antsy, he didn't feel like sitting out the performance. It was much too painful to listen to the singers nag at each other for not knowing one another's lines. He could leave...but that might be considered a bit rude.

Although...he was the Phantom! The Opera Ghost! He should be pleased with this performance, and was not still yet! He would most definitely be writing to his ''beloved managers'' later on.

He decided, however, that he would stay and watch the performance, just to make sure of any thing he needed to complain about to the managers. He could not blame Madame Giry, for it was not her fault in the least. She was a fine ballet instructor, and La Carlotta, had no talent naturally.

He sighed and shook his head, soon getting a head ache from the sound of her roughly accented voice. The performance was finally peeking to the final scene, and he sighed with relief, as his head ache was becoming much stronger. "Oh, what a tragic singer she is! Whatever that ghastly stuff is that she insists on swallowing every day, really should be illegal!" He complained to himself, being sure that no one heard him.

The performance finally ended as he clapped in annoyance. He didn't like it no, but that was no reason to be rude. He may be the 'Opera Ghost' but he was still a gentlemen.

He scoffed in disbelief as the audience threw roses and all sorts of flowers onto the stage before Carlotta.

Madame Giry peeked into the Box and rapped on the wall carefully. He turned and greeted her with a smile. "Ah, Madame." He gave her a quick embrace and handed her the letter. "Madame, if it shan't be any trouble, I would much appreciate it if you would deliver this to Christine this evening. I know that it may interfere with your regular hours, and tis why I am only asking you to do this favor, should you want to."

She smiled and took the note without hesitation. "Anything, Monsieur. I would no mind at all, delivering your letter to Madame Christine. In fact, it is an honor. I want nothing more but to see you happy, you see Monsieur, and I know that Christine makes you happy. You are my friend Monsieur, and I am to act as yours."

He beamed and embraced her once more. "You are most appreciated Madame! Thank you!" She nodded and opened the door to the Box, signaling for him to leave. He departed and left in the shadows, avoiding the crowd of the late evening opera guests.

He sighed as he thought about Christine again. There may actually be a chance he would see her again! Tomorrow night! And during his favorite Opera performance. Ah, what a night this would surely be, should she come.

He wondered if she had changed any since the last time he'd seen her. Surely she would seem older, but that was beside the point. He smiled to himself, making his way down the long stairway that would bring him to the lake.

Reaching the end he climbed onto the boat and poled through the lake, slowing down carefully, giving the old iron gate to his lair time to open up for him.

The familiar sound of it descending again behind him filled his ears as he stopped on the shore of his sanctuary.

Happy to be home, he left the pole next to the boat against the wall, and sat down on his swan like bed, feeling greatly tired from lack of sleep due to his composing urge from the day before.

He removed his cloak shoes and mask, laid down under the silk sheets, and drifted away into his sleeping slumber.


	7. This Is It

Christine waited out the day, feeling it went by much too slow. She simply couldn't wait to find out what Erik's answer would be. She hoped she could sneak away with him tomorrow night, for Raoul had informed her that he had plans to go out with his brother.

She sat on the balcony that night, listening to Raoul's annoying little snores, looking up at the stars as she did every night. She sighed and leaned back in the small chair that she was in, staring at the moon. As she began to hum the melody to "Angel of Music" she jumped at the sound of someone humming from below. She got up slowly, and carefully peeked over the balconies railing.

She gasped, as there stood Madame Giry, holding a letter. She was early! She ran across the room to the door, despite her effort to keep calm and not wake Raoul. She hurried and opened the door welcoming Madame Giry. "Madame! It is so good to see you again, but you are early!" "Yes, See...Monsieur Erik is rather eager to reply to your letters quickly, Christine. He awaits your replies with painful impatience." She smiled and hugged Madame Giry tightly. "Oh, Thank you Madame! For I am greatly pleased!"

She said her goodbye's and sat in the loving quarters to read the letter.

She jumped with excitement as she finished the letter. She was to see her beloved Erik tomorrow night at 7 o'clock to join him for a performance of Hanibal! Of course she would have to leave early to have a mask made, to bode with Erik's request.

Oh, the greatness of it all! She had to try hard not to yip in her joyous state. She was breathing quickly now. "Good, good! Just in time to sneak away from this place! Raoul would be long gone by then, and not due back for at least a few more hours!"

She whispered excitedly to herself, gripping the letter so hard that she crumpled it slightly.

She ran back upstairs and sat down quickly on the balcony with her pen in hand.

Erik

Oh, I am greatly excited! I simply cannot wait! And do not worry, a mask can be easily made within time. I shall wear one as you have asked.

I have already bought my gown, and I must say it does look rather beautiful! Oh, Erik! How much happiness this brings me! I feel like a teenager all over again!

Running off to meet her true love. Oh, how romantic it is!

Tomorrow evening is sure to be one to remember! I should arrive in your box, just before the performance. I will have Madame Giry escort me there, to be safe. How delightful this is, I tell you Erik!

I shall wait for tomorrow night, with great impatience!

Your Adoring Maiden

Christine

She sighed happily and tried her best to be careful with the letter, she slid it into the envelope and scribble _Phantom _on the front, like normal.

Trying to calm her nerves, she placed it in it's normal hiding spot in her vanity drawer, and laid down next to Raoul.

A shiver escaped up her spine as the cold sheets and covers touched her skin. She would find it much more difficult to sleep tonight, for her nerves were still shot with the adrenaline of knowing she was to see Erik tomorrow!

Trying not to think the thought, and failing miserably, she closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to caress her mind.

Eventually it wafted over her as her heart rate slowed, and she found her breathing back to normal. Relaxing at last, a smile spread across her lips, and she slipped into a dreamless sleep.

...

Waking that morning, she found a small note on her vanity. Opening it she found that Raoul had left for his day out with his brother, and she smiled.

Looking at the time she saw that she had exactly 2 hours to have her mask made, and her dress fitted before the Opera performance.

She escaped to her wardrobe and threw on her casual clothes, covering her shoulders in a red cloak. She picked up the box that had her dress hidden away inside and left it on the bed.

Picking out shoes that she would wear with the dress and slipping them on she grabbed the dress and her letter from the vanity, and hurried out the door.

On the way to the fitting shop, she delivered her letter to Madame Giry at the opera house. She hastily roamed into the shop where she would have her mask made and her dress fitted. Grabbing an assistants attention, she was fitted for a mask which she would have in half an hour.

She put on her dress for the seamstress and found that there were no needed changes for it, which only bought her more time.

Waiting patiently for her mask to be finished, she roamed around the shop, looking at masks on display that had been made before. Some were covered in gemstones, some with feathers, and others with glitter and gold!

She smiled and was tapped on the shoulder. Turning around the mask maker presented her with her mask which she peeked at before leaving. It was even more beautiful than she had imagined it would be! The same burgundy as her dress, small feathers starting at the middle point of the mask ventured outwards and poked just above her hairline. The gemstones covered the corners of the eye holes, and went around the masks outlining. The glitter and shine made it gleam even more so!

She smiled and thanked the mask maker, payed for the mask, and retreated into a woman's room. She checked her time, and saw that she now had 30 minutes before the performance should start.

She began to feel a bit nervous, but smiled all the more. She slipped into her dress, zipped the back and fixed the top so that the corset fit her comfortably. Slipping into the shoes again, she covered her eyes in a soft smokey ash, just where the mask circled around her eyes.

She slipped the mask on and looked at herself in the mirror. She was beautiful! Her hair, just the perfect color, and stood out from the burgundy, making it seem to glisten when she moved her head to examine her mask.

She took a deep breath and left her clothes in the room, suddenly not caring about where they were taken off to. She ran hastily in the heels, making it to the opera house with 5 minutes to spare.

Madame Giry met her at the front door, and escorted her to the Boxes through the back, away from the crowd. "You look beautiful Christine!" "Oh, why thank you Madame!" They exchanged comments, and soon came to the door of Box Five.

'This is it. It's time to seal my fate, time to reunite with My Phantom,' Christine thought as Madame Giry opened the door.


	8. Caught In Another's Arms

Erik rose from his seat, his breathing picking up ever so quickly. She was here! He could hear her and Madame Giry's footsteps, coming up the hall. He took a deep breath to calm himself, and waited.

They stopped just in front of the door, and he heard Madame Giry mutter to Christine, "Your Phantom awaits you." He heard Christine take a deep breath of her own, and the door opened.

He took in every inch of her. She was beautiful! The dress she described in her letter was even more exquisite in person, and her mask made her eyes shine like jewels. She stepped into the Box and everything was quiet except for the crowd below them for a moment.

Erik broke the silence first, with a slightly nervous tone. "My dearest Christine." He stepped forward and took her hand in his gently, kneeling down in front of her. He placed a soft kiss on her fingers, and looked up at her, rising from his kneeling position. "At last, my dearest Christine has returned to me."

Christine's eyes began to tear up and before she could think, she smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist tightly. "My dear Erik! I have missed you so!" He was taken aback at first, but soon smiled and wrapped his arms around her in an even tighter embrace. His own eyes began to tear, and he laughed softly to keep himself from crying.

Christine looked up at him, and he quickly regained control of his emotions. "Oh, Christine my dear, don't cry. You'll ruin your makeup." She laughed softly, and turned around, lifting her mask and fixing the slight smudges using her reflection as a reference.

She fixed the mask and turned back around. "How wonderful it is to see you, Erik. You have no idea." "Oh, I'm quite sure I do, my dear." He embraced her again, closing his eyes and taking in the scent of her perfume. She smelled amazing!

He pulled away from her, and offered her a seat. "Take a seat, mademoiselle." She smiled and sat down carefully, positioning her dress so that she could sit comfortably.

He took his seat next to her and leaned forward, holding her hand in his. "My Christine, I have rather enjoyed your letters. Tell me, how did you know that you might could reach me? I am quite curious as to the fact that you would try such a thing after all those rumors."

She smiled and blushed softly, glad that the mask was there to hide it. "Oh well, you see Monsieur Erik, I knew that the opera house had been rebuilt, and I knew that you were ever so adoring over this place. I thought that maybe, just maybe you might have come back to the new opera house. So, I thought to leave the letters in the managers office, and knew that should Madame Giry still work here, she would surely be trusted with them."

"And so that is what I went by! Then that one night, when she so quietly came to my home, she gave me your letter, and oh the overjoyed state I was in! I could not believe that I had managed to get in contact with my old friend."

He smiled and shook his head, leaning back in his seat. "Ah, Christine, a clever child you are." She smiled and leaned on his shoulder slightly, hearing the orchestra play the beginning song.

The performance of Hanibal went on, starring Carlota. "So, they have not managed to accomplish your getting rid of Carlotta?" He scoffed and shook his head. "Of course not. The toad should not be aloud on an Opera stage Christine. She has no talent! I've heard her without that...rubbish she insists on using everyday. She sounds, actually, quite wonderful without it! Why she uses it, I am still to figure out."

Christine giggled at his obvious annoyance with the foreign singer. "She isn't that terrible Erik." "Rubbish!" He laughed at her. "She sounds like a toad, as I said!" She giggled again and gripped his arm carefully.

"Bonjour, Monsieur. Should you be needing anything?"

"Ah, no merci Madame, but merci for the thought." She smiled and left, leaving the door locked. Erik took Christine's hand once again and they watched as the performance drew on.

Christine found her eyes wondering around the room, taking in the scene of it all. She had never remembered such beauty! Such...preciseness! The statues that decorated the walls were enormous, and impressive.

Suddenly her eyes, averted across the room, fell upon a man that she all too well recognized. There sat Raoul, in box 10. He did not look at her, but her heart rate picked up, and Erik was sure to notice.

"Look, look Erik!" She said, pointing across the room, to box 10, trying to keep hidden from Raoul. Erik beamed with anger as he looked up and saw that indeed, the Vicomte de Raoul de Changy. He looked across from the room in a glare.

Suddenly Raoul felt eyes on his face and quickly looked up. His body became frozen, and he did not move. Just. Stopped.

The Opera Ghost, the Phantom, was sitting in his Box, and with a very fine young lady, who seemed almost familiar. "Huh, figures. Another victim to his cheesy and yet lyrically angelic voice."

He ignored the couple, and Christine suddenly felt a flush of relief. He had not recognized them, or so it seemed.

She looked up to Erik and smiled, laying her head on his chest as she watched "Hanibal" end. Erik leaned down to kiss the top of Christine's head gently. "My dearest Christine, should you be returning this evening, to your home?"

Christine sighed, knowing that this question was to come.

Should she leave Raoul, disappear with her Phantom, and never return to the outsides of the opera house again? Should she go home, and pity herself for laying in the arms of a man she no longer loved? She looked up into Erik's eyes, and sighed softly. Those amazing, deep sea green eyes.

"No, for I will be staying with my dearest Erik."

Erik could not believe his highly trained ears. Should they betray him for any reason, he swore she just told him that she wished to stay...with him!

His eyes widened and he looked into hers. "Christine, should you come with me tonight, you may never return to Raoul again, less you decide you shan't be with me any longer."

Christine nodded, happy tears flooding her cheeks. "Erik, I have doubted that day since the first I thought of you again! I could not deny you any longer! My soul belongs to you Erik! My voice is in your hands, and so forth, my heart! Take them, and keep me. Keep me and make me yours!"

His eyes teared up and he took her into a strong embrace. "Christine, you were mine from the day you wrote to me. For I have accepted your company, and held you dear to my heart, even so after you betrayed me for another man. I will take you home, to my lair tonight, and you will live a new life with me!"

As the audience cleared the theater, the couple thought they were now alone. Christine, removing her mask, took refuge in Erik's arms, and presented to him, a most passionate kiss.

As the young man stood in box 10, retrieving his gloves which he had left behind, he stared in disbelief, tears forming and running down his cheeks. For the woman that the Phantom had shared the night with, was but his very wife, Christine.

There they stood, in the arms of one another, sharing a meaningful kiss. Raoul fell in the seat nearest him, gasping.

Christine looked to him, departing her lips from that...monsters. She gasped and her eyes widened in horror as if Raoul were the monster, the Phantom turning his gaze to the most wide teary eyed Raoul.

They had been caught.


	9. Finally!

Christine's breathing had quickened, and Erik, immediately filled with rage, let out a loud groan. "Why is it that I cant find myself able to escape from this fop," he whispered to Christine. Raoul could only sit and stare in an awkward sadness. In the few years they had been married, he should have known this was to come. He should have guessed, once her behavior began to change so drastically. Her nights of weeping, and sitting in a mourn full state out there on that balcony, he now realized, was all for.._him._ A hideous monster, whom every one thought to be dead.

Christine came back into her reality, and pulled at Erik's sleeve. "Come Erik! We must go! He will try to retrieve me! Take me back!" Erik looked to her, and gave the most pitiful Raoul another glance. He looked back to Christine, and exited the box quickly, her hand in his. "Christine, I am to leave you in the old dressing room, you understand? You mustn't come out, unless I am to retrieve you. I will take care of Raoul. Should I not return in an hour, you must climb to the chandelier level and find me" Christine was afraid now. She knew that Raoul could not harm her Erik too badly, but God knew he would do what he could before he was to give up.

She hurried with Erik to the dressing room which had been hers all that time ago. He left her, with a small peck on the cheek and a tight embrace. She heard the click as the door was locked from the outside.

Sitting down carefully at the vanity, she looked around at all the flowers that were Carlotta's from her performance tonight. 'She must be getting ready for her next performance, in another room perhaps,' thought Christine.

Now, all she could do was wait patiently for her Erik to come and retrieve her. Hopefully, take her to his home even. She had missed the place just as much as she missed him.

...

Erik climbed the rafts and ropes of the catwalks where the scene shifters took refuge. Raoul was running round the theater like a newly decapitated chicken. It almost made Erik want to laugh. Watching him from up above, hanging on a rope, he smiled and conveyed a plan. He would lure this fop to the grand stair case in the ball room after the next crowd took to their seats for the next performance. Until then, he would watch as he stumbled around, asking of a woman, dressed in burgundy and a mask.

He laughed quietly to himself, shifting from the rope to a near by plank, watching Raoul like a hawk.

Eventually, and to Erik's excitement, the crowd filed in and he used his voice to bring Raoul to the ballroom. Projecting his voice, he whispered in Raoul's ears.

"Raoul, my boy, you still have yet to impress me!"

"You! Where is she? What have you done with her?"

He laughed at his screaming at nothing, for he still stood high on the staircase. "Boy, you are nothing but a fop! Why ask me? She is your lady, no? Where is her 'protector' when she needs him?"

Raoul could hear the menacing laughter that taunted him in his ears. "You bastard! Where is she?"

"Oh, come now boy! There is no need for such words! She is quite easy to find I assure you, but might I assure you one more thing?"

Raoul was fuming with rage, and his face was a blunt red. "And what might that be, Phantom?"

It was then that Erik began to sing. "Poor little boy, so childish! Not the most clever of the bunch. Leaving his lady, disappointed, what a tragedy! This Phantom had assumed he knew her much. Though the letters she has sent him, prove him wrong! For the fop, is very boring, and isn't worthy of such a song."

Raoul began to heave. He was being mocked and insulted to no avail! This simply wasn't right!

"Though I'm sure he knows nothing of a woman's love. For his lady never gave hers to him."

That was what ignited his temper.

"How dare you! Christine loves me! You dare assume she does not!"

Erik boomed in his head and washed a fake fury over him.

"She does not! And this I know for sure! She has no further interested in you, Vicomte! She has told me so herself!"

The voice filled Raoul's head, so full of honesty, that he knew he could not deny what he had said. He fell to his knees in a sob, and wept before the Phantom. How submissive! he was ashamed of himself!

"Now now, foolish boy. Do not weep. Pick yourself up and leave, you childish heap."

Raoul stood, his knees shaking slightly beneath him. He could not believe it. Left for a monster, and betrayed like the fool he was!

He suddenly felt very angry, and stormed from the opera house, plotting revenge! One day! One day he would get his Christine back! Even shall it be by force!

Erik sighed, almost disappointed that the fop left, for he was rather having much fun tormenting him so.

Remembering what he was doing, however, he smiled and fled for the chandelier level of the theater. She would be waiting for him.

...

Christine grew nervous now, and pushed the key into the door, unlocking it, headed for the chandelier level as she was told. She always had kept a small spare key in a crack of the wall, which she was surprised to have found still there.

Running quickly, stumbling slightly over her dress, she turned back suddenly, remembering that she had left her mask in the dressing room.

Retrieving and placing it back over her face, she ran and ran, pushing through opera dancers and role players.

She began to pant as she climbed the staircase to the upper level where the dormitories where kept. She paced passed them, holding her dress over her feet, so she kept from stumbling.

She burst through a small door, which led her up another flight of stairs. The sound of the opera beginning, and the crowd speaking to one another, filled between the walls of the small stairway, somewhat muffled.

She stopped occasionally to catch her breath, and soon burst through another door, which opened her up to the chandelier level. The magnificent chandelier hung proudly in front of her, gleaming and glistening with thousands of tiny crystals. The prisms of light gently catching on her cheeks.

Though she wasn't paying attention to the masterpiece before her. She was focused on the man in a half face, white mask, waiting for her across from that.

She ran quickly and jumped into his embrace, following his command to come.

Ah, how things were going to change! She would finally be with him! With her Phantom! And she would finally get the chance to fix her mistakes.

She kissed him passionately, and stood there in his embrace, enjoying the presence of him, and the sounds of the opera.


End file.
